The present invention relates to watercraft and, more particularly, to an expandable plurality-hull pontoon boat.
The width of pontoon boats is typically constrained by the limitations of slip-docking, storage, trailer preparation and other transportation considerations. Currently, expandable or extendable pontoon boats are limited in deck width because of the rigid attachment between the pontoons and the adjustable frame carrying the deck. Instructively, hull strength is a function of frame width
As can be seen, there is a need for wider extendable pontoon boats that may be placed in a contracted configuration for storage and transportation considerations yet be placed in an expanded configuration once afloat.